Premium Items
Premium Items are weapons that require a NinjaKiwi account, using NinjaKiwi Coins. Before the NinjaKiwi system was implemented, a MochiGames account was used, and the currency was Mochicoins. The first game, , had no premium items, but , its expansion , , and all have premium items to buy. initially had no Premium weapons, but with the September 15th, 2015 update, Premiums began appearing in limited time sales. ''SAS: Zombie Assault 2''/''Insane Asylum'' Premiums ;Lee Enfield The Lee Enfield is a free premium item that will kill your weak Zombie instantly, however its damage against other zombies is very low. It is not recommended to use on higher rounds as slow rate of fire can get you killed. On early rounds however it is an effective weapon. A glitch seems to exist where the reload speed is almost instant. ;MP7 The MP7 is an SMG premium item that has a fairly good rate of fire, and low damage (as said in the description). It is a good weapon against the stronger Swarm Zombies and Butchers, but during tough situations, it's high fire rate will empty your clip and only kill the weaker zombies in mobs. ;AA-12 The AA-12 is a premium item that is a fully automatic shotgun that has very high damage and a fair rate of fire. It is a highly recommended weapon for taking down zombies, especially screaming zombies. This is also a weapon with almost no downsides, but its low range makes killing from a distance harder. ;M41-A The M41A is a assault rifle that fires in 4-round bursts. Although it has a low rate of fire, it is a powerful weapon that can take down strong and weak zombies instantly. This weapon runs out of ammo very slowly and can take down Clown Zombies and Chokers easily. ;MGL140 The MGL is a grenade launcher that holds 12 grenades (24 with High capacity magazines). It contains as much power as regular Grenades. ;Proton Cannon The proton cannon is a premium item that can lock on to nearby zombies. It will fire a laser that will kill the zombie in seconds. A downside on this weapon is that its not very good with crowd control, its lock on can only lock on to one zombie, which can make you partially vulnerable. ;M2 Flamethrower The M2 Flamethrower is a weapon that runs on fuel, and its powerful flame can stop the zombies from moving. ;Tactical Chainsaw The Tactical Chainsaw has unlimited fuel. ''SAS: Zombie Assault 3'' Premiums *Beretta 93R *Glock 20 *PP19 Bizon *M1 Garand (PC-version only) *Beowulf 0.50 *ZCS Wipeout *AA12 *SCMITR Bio-shotgun *Browning M2 *RPG7 *M2A1 Flamethrower *M41-A Grendel *JKH 0.887 CAW SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Premiums Pistols: * Handkanone Shotguns: * Donderbus * Ronson 5X5 SMGs: * RIA 8A * CM 467 * RIA 15 SE Assault Rifles: * Bayonet * HIKS A10 * CM 000 Kelvin * CM 352 Quasar * Planet Stormer Ltd Edition Sniper Rifles: * RIA 75 * HIKS 888 CAW Rocket Launchers: * Vitriol * Torment * Zerfallen * HIKS S4000 LMGs: * CM 505 Alpha Ltd. Edition * Supermarine Alpha Ltd Edition Flamethrowers: * Ronson WPX Incinerator Disc Throwers: * Ricochet Lasers: * CM Proton Arc * CM Laser Drill Category:Zombie Assault 2: Premiums Category:Zombie Assault 3: Premiums Category:Zombie Assault 4: Premiums Category:Premiums Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 2 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 2 Insane Asylum Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Mobile